criminal_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyouka Kisaragi
"I'm like, a righteous celebrity!" Kyouka Kisaragi is one of the Criminal Girls in the original and remake version of the first game. She is voiced by Akiko Hasegawa. *Kisaragi/Quotes *Kisaragi/Skills *Kisaragi/Girls Wish Bio A Strong-minded girl who does whatever she pleases. For some reason, she's abnormally attached to "real things." Kisaragi was sent to Hell for the sin of leading a false life. More than anything, she wanted to fit in with the rich girls and be popular, but she needed some way to make money... Appearance Kisaragi is an average height teenager with fair skin and a developed frame. She has slanted teal eyes and very long, slightly curled golden-blonde hair worn in a pair of twin-tails held by four black ribbons decorated with white frills and a mauve skulls. Her bangs are split at the center and she has single strand forelocks to match the single loose curl at the bottom of her head. Her prisoner outfit is composed of a black and white long-sleeved low-cut top with a split at the bottom to reveal ruffled layered mauve and black skirt. On the side are cherry buttons, and she has mauve sleeve cuffs with two black buttons on the side. This is paired with a frilly choker that has a tiny bow and gem hanging from it, striped stockings with a black ruffled trim and garter straps, and cherry baby doll shoes with a black sole and a bow on the ankle. When Knighted, she wears a dark mauve bikini with her lower-breast exposed. A gold ring circles the neck with a skull and pink ribbon hanging from it, connected to black chains that hang from a gold cross on each side of her dark purple shoulder plated armor. The same armor covers her hands, hips, and feet, with the foot piece accented in gold designs, dark pink fabric, and fluffy trim. Dark mauve fabric covers her arm with fluffy trim, and she wears angular cut stockings. A gold loop hangs at the crotch of her bottom piece. For Maintenance she dons a black and white tank-top with a neck towel, black socks, and short-shorts. For Edgeplay she wears a pale beige bunny costume with white underpants and bunny ears attached to her bows with big, fluffy white pom-pom. For''' Slippery Slope she wears a dark blue and white bathing suit with a bracelet that has red baubles, and for '''Tickle Party she wears a white mini-dress with a pink bow on the chest and sheer black tights. In Aftercare she wears pale blue lingerie with fluffy, pale purple scrunchies. In one ending she is depicted in a black school blazer over a white uniform top and a blue bow-tie. In another, her casual outfit consists of a dull colored mauve blouse with frilly pink skirt and a black belt with silver buckle. On the cuff is a pink bow, and she has black stockings. Personality Heavily determined and very stubborn when it comes to getting her way. She is greedy and pushy, and she loves to be spoiled with materialistic things and attention. Initially she only cares about the value of someone's possessions rather than who they are; and she won't even cooperate with you unless you are up to her standards or find a way to earn her good graces. She can be selfish and self-absorbed and doesn't really get along with those who aren't willing to let her get her way or criticize her; like Shin for example. She's proud, vain, and arrogant. However, when she is given genuine affection and kindness, she becomes very surprised and highly flustered, to the point of being unable to properly respond. Or she may find a way to criticize the gesture or thing given to her, much like a Tsundere. She struggles admitting when she likes or cares for someone, but her face will make it obvious that she is actually very happy. Kisaragi is revealed to be pretty smart, and it was because of this and her hard work that she was enrolled into a prestigious Academy. But when her wealthy classmates bullied her for coming from middle-class, she became a paid escort in order to afford name brand products and clothing as a means of showing off and make herself popular. In order to avoid telling others, she began to lie to make her life seem more extravagant. History Beginning At the beginning of the game, Kisaragi was one of the few girls who stayed behind while the others escaped. Like them, she wasn't willing to cooperate with the Main Character until encouraged, but first she wouldn't even look at him until she was able to find out how much his outfit was worth and he genuinely impressed her. Block 1 When dealing with the three Criminals who ran away, Kisaragi didn't want to have to deal with them and insisted they leave them behind when they gave them trouble. Block 2: Inferno Block 3 Confronting Kyouka Kisaragi After helping Tomoe come to terms with her past sin, the group happened to come across many chests filled with expensive, name brand items. At first she said nothing until a strange girl appeared. She snatched the items from the Main Character and began to berate Kisaragi for her desperate acts at being popular, then revealed how bad they got. Then, she began to mentally abuse Kisaragi by accusing her of being nothing more than a fake who should go away, deciding she would just replace Kisaragi. After the group brought back the cellphone Kisaragi used in the past to connect to her sin, she came to terms with what she did and announced herself as a fake before breaking it. After making it known that she wouldn't do these things anymore, S. Kisaragi attacked the group. Trivia *For her fake cellphone she used the name Kyouko (in katakana). *Kisaragi is one of the few girls to wear the same hair accessories in ending cut scenes; implying that she owned them prior to going to Hell, or she kept them after leaving. The only difference is that they are no longer cracked. *Although her Edgeplay outfit is bunny based, she resembles a cat during her healing/resting screen in the infirmary. *In her end scene the apron she is wearing has the name of the roman god of purification. Gallery Art KisaragiKnight.png Criminalgirls main.jpg Game Criminal-Girls-Invite-Only-Coming-in-February-1-.jpg|Infirmary. Kisaragi Sprites.png|Sprites. 2015-04-19-195314.jpg 2015-04-19-195316.jpg 0ad57c9fa827d28fbdcf36304b3ad721.png 6d39055d62deccabbee0aa27800b4a41.jpg 2015-04-19-195321.jpg 2015-04-19-195319.jpg 51f380f164fb62fb37af82b02902ca28.jpg cc0b11a736229bdff64ef45a613f659d.jpg Motivation KisaSlip.png KisEdge.png KisaragiMait.png Aftercare.png Tickle Party Kisaragi.png Category:Characters